Minecraft Academy SKYLOX!
by pokemaster199
Summary: Sky, just enrolled in the best minecraft school in the history of ever, finds it a little difficult to fit in. With the 'Minecraft Academy Bully' Deadlox always seeming to find someway to try and hurt him. New friends and a new game called 'Sploof? What else colld possibly go down? *First fanfic. Feel free to judge any errors!*


-Sky P.O.V.- My first day of school. I'm so nervous. I've heard a lot about Minecraft Academy, only the best of the best are ever allowed to go. I almost died of excitement the moment I opened my acceptance letter. So, a few weeks later I'm here, standing in front of the school of legends. I walk in, hoping I won't make a fool of myself. "Hey!" Someone called out to me as I walked into the door. I turned to face them, and all I see it my reflection.

"Huh?" I ask in surprise.

"It's just a helmet. The names Truemu. You must be the new student they were talking about."

"Yeah, I just got here. Can you point me to the office?"

"Yeah, down the left hall, take a right at the fountain and you should see it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." After heading down that hallway, I came to the fountain. It stood in the middle of the small court. In the light of the sun, the water almost looked like budder. I walked toward the office and sensed someone was watching me. I turned around and seen a guy with long brown hair. Black and green headphones hung around his neck.

"Hi, my name's Sky. I'm new here and- "

"Yeah, you're the new noob. Good luck with everything, you'll need it this Friday." Surprised at the sudden aggression, I walked into the office.

"I need my schedule. Is there anyone who can help me?" I called out to behind the desk. Just then, a guy walked out.

"Your Sky?"

"Yes."

"Here's your schedule. Go straight to English, okay?"

"Yeah I got it" I said as I walked out. Just before the door closed behind me, I asked the guy, "What's on Friday?"

"Oh, you want to know about the Sploof tournament?" In my head I was confused. I heard of Spleef from my friends. But what the heck was Sploof?

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, it's a game we play here. We split the students into four groups. After that, it's a series of games. Like Spleef, Dodgeball, Bowling, but the biggest one in it is the team mob house. The teams work together to get through a course with mobs like Skeletons and Zombies. It's not too dangerous, and your given armor and weapons at the beginning. At the end, the two teams who make it out the fastest get to battle head on. It's fun for everyone!"

Just listening to the advertisement made me want to go to this thing. After that I left. When I finally found my English class, and I was thirty minutes late.

"And who's this?" The teacher asked as I walked in.

"S-sky." I said sheepishly, blushing from the embarrassment.

"Go sit next to Deadlox." She said as she pointed to the guy I met in the hallway. I sat down and pulled out my stuff. Deadlox leaned over and said,

"Hey noob. I didn't know we had the same class together. I would've thought they would've put you in the class to teach you how to dig with a shovel." He teased as I wrote stuff down that was on the board.

"Just shut up will you. Some of us are trying to learn." I said back.

"Wow, this noobies got bite." He chided back.

"Is there a problem back there you two?" Asked the teacher.

"No ma'am" said Deadlox as he started writing on a piece of paper he got out of his bag. A few hours later, at lunch, I got my tray and sat at a bench. Ready to eat alone.

"No, new kid. You have to come sit with us. Anyone brave enough to stand up to Deadlox can sit with us."

A guy in a red plaid jacket said as he dragged me to a table. "My names Bajan," he said friendly like. "This is Jerome," he said as he pointed to a guy covered head to toe with brown fur.

"Sup," he said, waving his hand in greeting.

"And you met Truemu earlier," he said, pointing to a familiar guy in a blue space suit with an orange covering.

"Hey, Jerome. Where's Ross?" asked Bajan sitting down.

"He said he couldn't make it. Lunch detention I think." replied Jerome, taking a bite out of his fish.

"Too bad, well. Sky can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" I said wearily.

"Will you be on our Sploof team? We're always one player short and have to have a random person we don't even know on our team. I think it would be a great help if you played with us."

"Why not, I don't have anything better to do on Friday."

"Thanks man, you won't regret this." said Bajan. As soon as he said that, a guy in a white jacket came running out, followed by four teachers.

"Hey Ross!" said Truemu as 'Ross' ran by.

"Can't talk, need to run!" he replied as he ran past them, jumped over some bushes and continued running as the teachers started slowing down to catch their breath. We laughed as Ross ran back through the teachers and into the school. It was all, in all a great first day at Minecraft Academy.

Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the first part of this skylox adventure. Be sure to leave any comments about how I can improve my writing, or even help with ideas. Thanks for reading! pokemaster199 out!


End file.
